The Spirit of Heda
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: "Don't worry, my spirit will chose much more wisely..." Lexa 2x10. War has descended and Lexa lays dying, her spirit much chose wisely to ensure her people's safety but the choice has yet to be made...till now.


The Spirit of Heda

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Spoilers: Season 3 Trailer

* * *

The great leader of the twelve, now eleven, clans was on her death bed. Advisors and warriors alike stood paying respects, there was no coming back from the wound she sustained. Clarke watched as everyone filed out one by one, Indra stopped by her for a single second and gave her a look of sympathy. Clarke was not prepared for it in the slightest but she nodded, knowing that for once Indra trusted Clarke to look after Lexa.

Titus put a hand on her arm, " _Heda_ wishes to speak with you."

Clarke moved to the bedside, she gripped Lexa's hand in her own and entangled their fingers. Lexa looked at her weakly but Clarke could tell she was finally at peace, after long battles and even deeper sacrifices. "I'm here Lexa."

"Titus leave." It was weak but he gave a nod, taking one last command from his leader.

As soon as he left, Clarke reached up to push back a strand of hair from Lexa's face. "Don't speak, you don't have to say anything."

She shook her head, using energy until Clarke reached a hand out to stop it. With her hand against Lexa's cheek she captured green eyes with her blue. " _Hodnes laik nou kwelnes_."

"No it's not." Clarke let a tear slide down her face. "It is strength."

"Come." Lexa's voice beckoned her closer and Clarke bent down, allowing Lexa to whisper in her ears.

Clarke didn't know what it was, the Trigedasleng too rapid to understand but when she pulled back Lexa looked at her with peace in her eyes. All she could do was nod to the leader, knowing that eventually she'd understand what the woman said when we learned in the language in the years to come. "Death is not the end Lexa; we will meet again."

"And I shall love you in the next lifetime." It was a whisper and seconds later her chest failed to inflate.

* * *

Tears broke out as Clarke reached up to close Lexa's eyes, she let go of the woman's hand and rested it on her body. Rising from the bed she sobbed, the doors opened and Titus entered. He put an around her and held her as she cried. Indra was the second to enter and she gazed at the fallen leader, she looked to Titus then to Clarke and finally to the two guards that followed her.

"Notify the clan leaders, the Conclave has begun." She looked over at Titus, "see to _Wanheda's_ needs, she is vulnerable at this moment."

Clarke turned to look at Indra, "vulnerable?"

"We are without a leader; the search will begin for _Heda's_ spirit. _Azgeda_ can strike at the heart of this coalition at this very moment by slitting your throat. You knew _Heda_ best, that makes you a target."

"I knew little about her, I only knew her weaknesses."

Titus gave a nod, "which creates a danger to your life. _Azgeda_ will want to know everything _Heda_ planned, every weakness she had and you have that knowledge." He squeezed Clarke's arm, "you must be guarded until _Heda's_ spirit is found."

* * *

The next morning Clarke woke in a sweat and she gasped heavily. The doors opened and the attendant assigned to her was instantly beside her bed. " _Wanheda_ , shall I send for a healer?"

Clarke looked at her, "Titus and Indra now."

The girl was gone and Clarke rose to look out the window, the pyre was being built for Lexa's body. The ceremony would be held at dawn but the hour of honor was still a long way off. The early morning hours were signified by the dark sky. Within ten minutes Indra and Titus were standing in her room.

" _Wanheda_ , what has happened that you call for us before dawn?" Titus asked softly, concern evident in his voice.

" _Azgeda_ has destroyed us four times since our people emerged from darkness. There will not be a fifth." She turned to look at them, "ready the army, we ride after we honor Alexandria." Indra and Titus shared a look and Clarke moved to them. "Shall I repeat myself or could you understand?"

Indra nodded her head and put her arm across her chest. " _Sha Heda_."

She left quickly and Titus stared at Clarke, "you hold _Heda's_ spirit _Klark kom Skaikru_."

She nodded, "I feel like six people Titus, like Clarke but also like the five that came before me."

"Thus is the burden of _Heda_ , the past and the future rests on her shoulders. You share your heart with _Heda_ as well as your mind. In time you will learn to combine the two but for now, follow your heart." He gave a slight smile, "this is what _Heda_ …what Alexandria wished me to tell you before you were to return to your people."

* * *

A/N: So this will be the last Clexa fic I write but I thought I'd give a little after that trailer.

Please read and review


End file.
